dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Moko Tsunade
DOW Moko 3.png [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2ty8G8H4AU&list=PL8350B94B5B92EE2B'"If humans didn't want me then why did they create me?"'] Appearance Visually Moko looks to be about 27-28 years old about 5`6 height, a mixed bred of both Japanese and Thai linage with the soft butter pecan colored complexion to prove it. Her eyes are of a Pink-Violet color which only adds to the allure of her beauty along side the long flowing raven black hair she has of which is naturally colored fuchsia pink and blue at the ends of her bangs. Sporting the cleavage of a size 48D, all natural of course...it accompanied by a 38-42 measurement waist line and a pair of thick shapely thighs to hold it all up and together. With all this packing on such a delicate frame....its hard for any one to believe that woman of such a caliber is in truth not a human but robot made to kill off any who get in her way. Behavior/Personality *Loyal *Wise *Seductive (It was the way I was built okay) *Loving *Bluntly Truthful/Outspoken (When NECESSARY!!) *Kind Hearted *Optimistic *Stubborn *Perversely Kinky (Only with the ladies) Relationship Yuriko-Takagi-highschool-of-the-dead-16513586-706-903.jpg Bisexual but madly in Love & Lust with this brown skin bubblicious beauty, Ms. Chantel Sinclair RAWRS baby girl come to mamma..... -howls- Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: PR Cybernetics Officer for KPD (main occupation) Rank: Private Investigator 'Fighting Style' Krav Maga Krav Maga was a military self-defense and fighting system developed for the Israel Defense Forces (IDF) and Israeli security forces Shin Bet and Mossad that derived from a combination of techniques sourced from boxing, wrestling, aikido, judo and karate, along with realistic fight training. Krav Maga was known for its focus on real-world situations and its extreme efficiency. It was derived from the street-fighting experience of Hungarian-Israeli martial artist Imi Lichtenfeld, who made use of his training as a boxer and wrestler while defending the Jewish quarter against fascist groups in Bratislava, Czechoslovakia, during the mid-to-late 1930s.6 In the late 1940s, following his migration to Israel, he began to provide lessons on combat training to what was to become the IDF From the outset, the original concept of Krav Maga was to take the most simple and practical techniques of other fighting styles (originally European boxing, wrestling and street fighting) and to make them rapidly teachable to military conscripts. Krav Maga has a philosophy emphasizing aggression, and simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers. Krav Maga has been used by the Israel Defense Forces' special forces units, the security apparatus, and by regular infantry units. Closely related variations have been developed and adopted by Israeli law enforcement and intelligence organizations. There are several organizations teaching variations of Krav Maga internationally. KPD Training Abilities * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Technology_Manipulation Technokinesis] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cyberlingualism Cyberlingualism] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Mind Cyber Mind] *'Acrobatics': Moko is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Lock-Picking Lock Picking] *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Having been trained since she was old enough to walk in boxing and street-fighting Moko is considered a dangerous, clever and most resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. You might say she was born to kill. Also... *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *Creating gadgets and attachments. Gidget and Gadget kotoko_and_sumomo___colour_by_pingu_tastic-d4f7bmr.jpg Gidget & Gadget are not only Moko's own personal assistants but also called Personias, very advanced technology first made by Moko when she was just 15 years old and later marketed for profited by Kiato Industries after she won the World Science Fair in which they hosted. To which Moko does get a percent of the profits from their sales. These intricate computers were made to be human-like computers and come in three different types: Mobile, Laptop, and PC. They can be utilized as computers, of course, and can download software to search with and use the Internet, send messages via e-mail, call or receive calls, download freeware from the Internet, and download programs. Every Personias must have their CPU or Operating System installed to be used at all, although this is usually installed before purchase; a Personia without an O.S. would no different from a doll because they are incapable of movement or speech. A learning program is also a common software. Many different soft wares can be downloaded into a Personia to mold their personality, habits, and knowledge, again, to make life much simpler. This is also because Personias are often bought as companions as well or employees. Choosing the right personality for a Personias is an important choice for long time Personias fans and newbies alike. All and all, they are supercomputer, human-shaped companions for better or more efficient living. Their ears are the metal walls made around the USB slots to keep them protected. These are perhaps the biggest difference between their human owner and personias themselves in addition to being. There are multiple slots in a Personia's ear to plug USB cords into, and is the main source of charging. There are three different types of Personias. The first and simplest Personias is the Mobile Personias, or Personias smartphone. A Mobile Personias is usually shaped as a creature with long, rabbit-like ears, or large, open ears. These can range in size from key-chain to decoration. They send emails and texts, along with doing basic calculations and keep records and notes. Wqo9hj.jpg The second type is a Laptop Personias, which is shaped like a human, however, it is pocket-sized for on the go. They can do anything a PC Personia can, like sending emails, text messaging, taking/sending calls, downloading personal software, and such. But manual labor, such a job, isn't very good for them. A Desktop Personia is built exactly like a human, however, a Desktop personia has large, metal ears. They can perform multiple tasks, just like humans can, and can even get jobs. They interact as they were taught to, either by a learning program or by personality software installed. They can easily be mistaken as humans if you aren't careful to take notice of their ears. While not a type, Personias can be custom-made by people that know how to build them and have the necessary resources to do so. Some people, have made personias to take the place of or even resemble relatives or have made more than one custom-made Personias while others, have made over twenty Personias. Personias are electronics, so they must stay charged up in order to continue working properly. The most popular way is to take them out on long walks in direct solar energy. An alternative way to charge them is to plug them in directly. The Dark Web Deep_web.jpg An intricate network of massive proportions the "Dark Web" is a secret on top of a secret that is used by those of the underworld as a means of getting the job done and is the dark underlying version of the known prefaces of the internet as most know it. It here that for a handsome fee that a person can post that which is illegal by all standards of the law and have it done without having any one know the wiser. These posts mostly include contract kills in which assassins and others takes a percentage of the profits if the kill is a successful one, especially if the kill was performed by one of their own and offers services from notable contract killers/mercenaries from around the world. Other uses of it are human trafficking (sex slaves), illegal porn, and gathering information that is supposedly 'hidden' on normal web servers. The D.W. boasts about 900 Grand of illicit cash running in and out of its doors through out the year and it is here, to which we find our heroine literally sleeping with the wolves on behalf of Kasaihana's finest. Underworld Underworld is an intricate and highly developed server that Moko built and designed at the tender age of 7. Demonstrating to her teachers and even those that she would come to work for early on that she had an unusually well-developed aptitude for computer use and programming. Even creating the controller to the server in which she wears like an earring on her left ear. She even used a old discarded computer to create her own computer game which she entered into a science fair that hosted by the KPF. When the then chief of police noticed this, he decided to kept an eye on Mok and used her blossoming programming skills for the benefit of the department. All the unaware that such skills came from the fact that she was in truth a robot underneath her skin. None the less a somewhat mutual partnership was form. Being that Underworld is and still is of her major works of the era and steadily growing, Moko also began to gain a following of sorts via the Dark Wed under her net handle "Scary Mary" which meant that she was trusted amongst the band of harden criminals that call the D.W. home. This only escalating twice the amount of arrests being made of the world's most notorious criminals that called Kasaihana home, so much so that upon graduating from college with a major in law she was offered a position on the force as PR cybernetics Officer. A job she still does happily to this day. Chi Base Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' Crazy1-2.gif My Mind AND my fists Allies/Enemies * Connor Ryoji * Chantel Sinclair (NPC) 'Background' 37947380_1705984449508692_1128797669737627648_n.jpg|Moko's Creation... Is she an android... No, a bio-roid... I got it a humanoid OR.... To put it honestly its very hard to know just what in world Moko is actually all that is known by those who know her secret is...she most certainly isn't human despite how she make look or feel. Created by Dr. Hatch Niwa, an artificial intelligence researcher and his partner Dr. Cornelius L'Rowe for Shiroi Industries, Moko and her assassin-roid brothers known as Vander were supposed to be pinnacle of robotic innovations due to their complex mix of human DNA and cybernetic technology which would allow them to assimilate themselves into human society and carry out the very SAME functions that humanity could (feel, show emotions, cry, eat, sleep, have sex, get pregnant/get someone pregnant etc) in order to hunt down their prey. But as time went on Dr. Niwa began to grow a conscious about the work he was doing, basically using his skills to create mechnical angels of Death and in doing so it escalated into a VERY big difference of opinion with the Shiroi's Board of Directors and even L'Rowe himself. So much so that not long afterwards it forced the two once long time friends to part ways never to speak to one another again. Niwa of course taking with him three of the so called "failures" of the assasso-roid line with him. One of which was Moko herself. After being disbanded from the company and its funding by both the board and his former partner Niwa used what was left of his earnings from his time with Shiroi to he add enhancements his self proclaimed daughter Moko and her two cohorents as a so called gestures to others in the field that he'd mended the error of his ways but he still allowing her and her only to retain her assassin like stealth, statics, etc so that she could defend herself and serve as a reminder to the good doctor to never line his pockets with money covered in the blood of innocents again. Niwa, did in fact find another benifactor and in doing so moved a step further in using his skills to make 12 more like Moko each with same cybernetic like mind and other features like herself (minus the killing capabilities) most of which were female and 4 being male. Each with their own thought process, personality, and individuality all running around under the noses of the citizen of Kasaihana. One could say that they were all done a bit illegally so to speak....hehehe. So to answer your question as to what Moko really is.... She's just a monstrous doll who thinks that she's better off concealing what she is in a world where both man and machines are considered equals just as long as they remain in their own class away from one another. But as we all know when it comes to Kasaihana....a secret like this rarely stays one for very long.... A Father's "Love" Now one might think that after all this talk about the skills of Dr. Niwa in his creating machines that can actually bred with humans that the good doctor was some sort of technological genius right....hehehe, well you are both right and wrong. You see Niwa was in fact wwwwaaayyy ahead of his time in the creation of Moko and her siblings but he also was a tad bit arrogant with a hint of narcissism built right into that pot he called a head too. So much so that when he made the modifications on his beloved "daughter" he added a "fail safe" feature to her reproductive coding. Insisting that only those of the highest of genetic make up would be allow to bred with her (get her pregnant) thus creating a "superior species/race" with the best aspects of both parents DNA and discarding the seed of the unworthy from her womb the moment it was exposed to it. Needless to say this function hasn't had a reason to be triggered due to Moko having come out as a lesbian when she was 16 years old and maintain her virginity for the last 40 something years. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat "The Gun Toting Terror in Hot Pants" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:The Gun Toting Terror in Hot Pants